Earth-85
Ninjago Earth-85 '''(also known as the '''Never-Realm) is the 85th closest Earth to Prime Ninjago in the Multiverse. It is the setting of Vlad Bricks Studios' season, Shattered Realms, and is a universe directly parallel to Earth-84. (Ninjago Series (Earth 84) - Vlad Bricks Studios) History Known as the "Never-Realm", this world follows the events of Earth-84, up until Civil War. Early History Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago with the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, right after he left the First Realm, upset that he couldn't do anything to stop the war between Omega and Firsbourne, The Oni and the Dragons, between 100 and 1 years BNC. Ninjago was at peace after it's creation until the Overlord and his Stone Army invaded in 50 years ANC. The Final Battle then started in 100 years ANC, but The First Spinjitzu managed to split Ninjago in half. Thus, creating 2 islands. The Ninjago Island and the Dark Island. This caused the Final Battle to stop in 500 years ANC. Sometime before the Final Battle, Omega, the Emperor of the Realm of Madness was killed by Firstbourne. Because of this, his sons, The Oni Master and the Overlord needed to fight to see who will be up to the challange of being the Emperor of the Oni Realm. Being the fool that he is, the The Oni Master learned a spell from an Ancient Book that can send anybody to another Realm. He sent the the Overlord to Ninjago, so he can be the Emperor. In 1000 years ANC, The First Spinjitzu Master created his sons, Wu and Garmadon. This is the last thing the First Spinjitzu Master wanted to do. He wanted to rest knowing that he achieved a goal no man could achieve. And now, he is spending time with his family, but then, in 1500 years ANC he dies. The Elemental Masters At some unknown point in time, the Elemental Masters came into being. They possessed the purest and most powerful Elemental Powers. There were many Elemental Masters, like Vex, the Elemental Master of Ice, or Luke's father, the Elemental Master of Iron, Ray and Maya, the Elemental Masters of Fire and Water. Morro Morro, the Elemental Master of Wind is trained by Sensei Wu between 1917 and 1919 years ANC. Wu thought he was destined to become The Green Ninja, but Morro wasn't the Chosen One. Because of this, Morro got really upset and left the Monastery, so he can try to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. The Serpentine Wars The Serpentine Wars take place between 1920 and 1950 years ANC. Garmadon leaves Chen just before the first war starts. These years were very rough for Ninjago, the First War being won by the Serpentine. The Second one starts because of the people, they want to avenge the dead ones. They win, killing most of the Serpentine Warriors. Later, the Serpentine want to fight back, but they lose once again because the Oni Master suddenly appear in the middle of the fight. Just before he leaves, he takes Cole's mother with him and turns Yang and Acronix into ghosts.Chen and Clouse, being the cause of the Serpentine Wars, are banished to a nearby island. Lloyd In 1970 years ANC, Lloyd is born and stays safe at the hands of his parents, Misako and Garmadon for awhile. Garmadon's Betrayal In 1975 years ANC, Garmadon betrays Wu and they have an epic fight. Wu then banishes Garmadon to the Underworld by mistake. The Ninja Like in the Prime Timeline, Wu sets off to find a new generation of Elemental Masters in 1984 years ANC. Then, everything stays the same as in the Prime reality up until the Tournament of Elements. Right after that, Morro wants to conquer Ninjago using the Preeminent, but he is stopped by Lloyd and Nya. Lloyd turns Morro good, while Nya defeats the Preeminent. They succeed and Ninjago is at peace once more, but Destiny's Bounty is teleported away by the Preeminent just before her death. After that, several other historical events happen, Nadakhan returns, Yang, the ghost Sensei wants to unite Ninjago and the Dark Island, Acronix wants to time-travel to the past, Garmadon wants to conquer Ninjago, Harumi resurrected The Oni Master and he wants to show that he is more powerful then his brother, the Overlord. After the battle between Brothers (Civil War), the United Islands want to get rid of Ninjago, so they bomb the entire island. Because of this, the Snake Mummies rise from their tombs and successfully conquer the land and it is now known as the Pyro Viper Empire. The remaining ninja, Lloyd, Jay and Zora call for help on Earth-84. The ninja from there are probably their only hope right now.Category:Alternate Realities Category:Alternate Universes Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Multiverse